An unexpected meeting
by GatesOfEtro
Summary: Akisa est une al bedh de 18 ans, dont les parents ont mystérieusement disparus. En l'an trois de la Grande Félicité, d'étranges phénomènes ont lieu, et l'un d'eux semble sur le point de bouleverser sa vie. Qui est ce jeune homme qui semble tout droit sorti d'ailleurs ? Et que fait il ici ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjours/Bonsoir ! Merci de lire cette fanfiction qui, a vrai dire, n'est pas tant une fanfiction que le résultat d'un rp en cours sur notre forum rpg dédié à Finfal Fantasy : Gates of Etro hébergé sur forumactif. Nous avons décidé de posterl es rp qui se déroulaient sur le forum par ce que l'on trouve vraiment des rencontre intéressante et parfois même inattendu (oui oui,vachement inspiré le titre...) ! Quoiqu'il en soit vous pouvez lire le contexte général sur notre profil, et si l'envie vous prend de venir visiter le forum... Vous êtes les bienvenue et plutôt deux fois qu'une !

L'action commence sur la route de Mi'hen, dans le monde de Spira, et met en scène un OC, Akisa Isune, ainsi que Prompto Argentum de la saga FFXV.

**Disclaimer** : Le monde de Final Fantasy ne nous appartient pas, pas moins que les personnages de la saga. L'histoire quand à elle est toute original en directe de nos locaux !

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Le ciel et l'océan s'embrasait sous ses yeux tandis qu'elle était assise sur son promontoire préféré juste en face du comptoir, ses bras encerclant ses genoux qu'elle avait remonté jusque sous son menton. Le regard dans le vide, elle ressassait le mois qui venait de s'écouler. Depuis que ses parents avaient disparu elle ne s'était pas arrêter, elle était restée en mouvement, parcourant le monde entier dans l'espoir de retrouver leur trace, mais sans résultat.

C'était donc passablement déprimé qu'elle fixait le flamboyant spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Elle soupira et se laissa tomber en arrière pour s'allonger sur l'herbe. Un bras tendu vers le ciel, elle fixa sa main en fronçant les sourcils. Etait-il vraiment en son pouvoir de les retrouver ? Elle commençait à en douter, et la concernant, le doute était toujours un très mauvais signe ! Elle se redressa brusquement et chassa avec impatience une mèche de son visage : Bon sang elle avait autre chose à faire que de rester là sur son rocher à ruminer ! Il fallait qu'elle bouge, car quand elle s'arrêtait, elle se mettait à réfléchir et ses réflexions la menaient toujours vers le doute.

Se remettant inconsciemment à gigoter dans tous les sens, elle sursauta en entendant une voix s'élever derrière son dos :

« **Tu comptes rester là encore longtemps, zaiha vemma (jeune fille)? Tu es en train de laisser une marque sur le sol a force de te tortiller autant.**

_ Rin ! Eteud (idiot) ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Arrête de te glisser dans le dos des gens sournoisement comme ça !

_ **Sérieusement Akisa, j'ai une affaire à faire tourner, et ta présence est en train de devenir handicapante pour le commerce. **

_ Tu es en train de me virer Rin ? demanda Akisa en faisant inconsciemment remuer le bout de son nez, les sourcils froncés.

_** Peut-être bien, disons plutôt que je te rappel que tu as toi aussi du travail **» répliqua Rin en croisant les bras sur son torse

L'al bedh à la peau halé la fixa intensément avant de faire demi-tour et de rentrer dans le bâtiment tandis que la jeune fille se relevait d'un air mécontent.

« C'est bon j'ai compris ! Je m'en vais ! De toute façon il pourris ton comptoir ! Espèce de matérialiste opportuniste ! »

Cette diatribe terminée, elle fit un brusque demi tour sur elle même , l'air terriblement offensé mais souriant en coin de la franchise de ce bonhomme qu'elle considérait comme un tonton et qui avait l'habitude de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu quand, petite, elle faisait des bêtises plus grosse qu'elle. De retour dans l'instant présent, elle sursauta d'une dizaine de centimètre quand elle constata qu'elle n'était pas aussi seule qu'elle le croyait.

« Hum… Bonsoir ! »

* * *

Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré ? Prompto regardait les alentours en espérant reconnaitre l'endroit où il avait atterri, mais hélas ce lieu ne lui disait rien. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Lui-même ne le savait pas. Il avait été aspiré dans une brèche et s'était réveillé dans ce lieu inconnu, avec pour seul bagage son fusil. Au moins il avait de quoi se défendre en cas de pépin mais bon, il était seul face à un danger inconnu. Qui sait sur quoi il allait tomber ? C'est donc l'esprit peut rassuré que l'homme commença sa marche dans ce cadre pour le moins verdoyant. Le fusil posé sur l'épaule, observant attentivement tout ce qui l'entourait pour ne pas être prit par surprise. Mais contre toute attente l'endroit semblait plutôt calme. Prompto croisa même quelques marcheurs avec un drôle d'accoutrement. Ses derniers regardaient le blondinet avec un drôle d'air. Pour qui se prenaient-ils à le regarder ainsi ? Lui qui faisait fantasmer la gente féminine ! Prompto ne pu s'empêcher de leur faire les gros yeux pleins de mépris. Mais au moment où il faisait ça, il trébucha sur un débris qui trainait sur le sol boueux, provocant une crise de rire aux voyageurs. Fou de rage, le blondinet déterra l'objet et le lança sur les moqueurs qui aussitôt prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous :

« Ouai c'est ça cassez-vous bande de… AAAAH ! Oh mais c'est pas vrai. Dans quel trou perdu j'ai atterri ?»

Voilà que maintenant il était prit en chasse par une armée de chocobo qui semblaient vouloir faire copain-copain avec lui. Prompto courait à toute vitesse vers ce qui semblait être des ruines. Grimpant le plus haut possible pour ne pas être suivit par ces folles créatures à plumes jaunes. Complètement désemparé, le jeune homme soupirait en repensant à son monde qui lui manquait déjà. Lui qui avait l'habitude d'être entouré, se sentait terriblement seul au monde à cet instant. C'est dans ce grand moment de solitude que Prompto eut la bonne idée de regarder l'horizon afin d'y chercher un endroit un peu plus sûr que celui-ci. Et il avait bien fait de scruter le paysage car droit devant se tenait un petit bâtiment qui était visiblement plus animé qu'ici, enfin du moins avec de vraies personnes et non des chocobos sans amis. Mais encore faillait-il pourvoir se déplacer jusqu'à l'endroit souhaité et pour le moment cette solution était peu envisageable étant donné les circonstances :

« Pourquoi t'acharnes tu ainsi sur moi monde cruel ? » ironisait le playboy aux yeux de soie.

Les chocobos finiraient bien par quitter la zone, du moins il l'espérait. Et une fois fait, il pourra reprendre la route en direction de cette drôle de bâtisse. Prompto craignait juste que cet endroit soit encore plus glauque qu'ici mais bon après tout tant qu'il n'y était pas il ne pouvait pas juger. Il verrait par lui même le moment venu. Pour l'heure, le blondinet n'avait plus qu'à attendre que la voie soit libre. Et contre toute attente, cela se produisit plus rapidement que prévu, au grand bonheur du punk qui sautait de joie du haut de sa tourelle. En effet, les fameux chocobos qui avaient prit en chasse Prompto, s'étaient échappés de leur enclos. Les propriétaires gênés, s'excusèrent auprès du jeune homme qui se montra plutôt clément à leur égard. Une grande première, comme quoi tout est possible. Après ce soudain élan de bonté, le blondinet en profitait pour questionner les éleveurs sur la zone en prétextant venir d'un endroit lointain pour ne pas dire « autre monde ». Ses craintes étaient belles et bien fondées puisqu'il n'était plus sur Regnum mais sur une planète portant le nom de Spira. Bon il savait où il se trouvait, ok, mais comment pouvait-il faire pour retourner auprès des siens ? Bonne question… Bizarrement, Prompto se sentait mélancolique mais en même temps excité. C'était une nouvelle aventure qui s'offrait à lui et pour la première fois, il se retrouvait sur le devant de la scène avec personne à ses côtés pour gâcher ce superbe tableau. C'est dans cet esprit là que le punk marchait vers sa destinée, les bras derrière la tête, le sourire aux lèvres, en s'imaginant les aventures qu'il allait vivre. Tout cela le mettait en joie.

Autant vous dire qu'après 10 kms de marche, ce beau sourire qu'il arborait sur son visage d'ange avait disparut. A la place, sa tête de blasé des grands jours. Le blondinet n'avait qu'une idée en tête : se poser. Par chance il était arrivé à l'endroit souhaité. « Merci mon dieu » hurlait-il intérieurement. Mais alors qu'il pensait avoir enfin trouvé la paix, il fut percuté par une personne. En temps normal cela l'aurait probablement rendu furax. Mais comme la personne en question était de sexe féminin, cela changeait la donne :

« Hum… Bonsoir ! »

Prompto rapprocha son visage de la rouquine et commença à examiner le drôle d'objet qu'elle avait dans les cheveux :

« C'est quoi ce truc chelou ? » dit-il avec de grands yeux. Soudain, il éloigna son visage de celui de la jeune femme, comme s'il venait de rendre compte de la présence de la rouquine. Les yeux toujours rivés sur cette dernière, Prompto lui gratifia un de ses plus beaux sourires avec un regard charmeur dont lui seul avait le secret :

« Yo ! Désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. J'ai tendance à être déstabilisé quand je suis en présence d'une jolie fille. Moi c'est Prompto et toi ? »

* * *

Akisa réprima un mouvement de recul en interceptant le regard excédé du jeune homme puis fronça les sourcils en avisant son accoutrement pour le moins inhabituel. Elle était plutôt habitué aux excentricités vestimentaire de son propre peuple et arrivait même à distinguer les différents « clans » des non al bedh, mais elle devait avouer ces vêtements la laissait perplexe. Elle s'apprêtait à l'interroger à ce sujet mais fut interrompu par sa brusque intrusion dans son espace vital qui manqua de lui faire faire un bond en arrière, ce qui se serait inévitablement soldé par un atterrissage violent sur son postérieur. Elle tenta de garder cette image en tête pour se contraindre à rester immobile mais ne put s'empêcher de se triturer les mains en fronçant les sourcils.

Tous les scénarios se déroulèrent dans sa tête. Un touriste excentrique égaré ? Un obsédé en cavale ? Il semblait arriver tout droit de Luca, la ville du jeu et de la fête, il pouvait tout aussi bien être un débauché drogué qui s'était perdu ! Elle calculait déjà combien de temps il faudrait à Rin pour venir lui filer un coup de main quand elle aurait hurlé de toute ses forces ou si elle ne ferait pas mieux de dégainer son cran d'arrêt pour le contraindre a reculé quand il s'exclama d'un air concentré :

« C'est quoi ce truc chelou ? »

Tu me vole ma réplique, failli-t-elle répondre avant de se rappeler que provoquer un déséquilibré n'était jamais une bonne idée. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il finit par s'écarté mais ne baissa pas pour autant sa garde. Se sentant un peu moin menacé elle le dévisagea rapidement et se fit la réflexion que vu d'un peu plus lui il n'avait pas l'air tant que ça d'un déséquilibré. Juste d'un type un peu paumé qui avait l'air de ne plus trop savoir où il en était.

Enfin ça, c'était avant qu'il ne sorte son sourire. Ou plutôt LE sourire. Le genre plutôt mythique qu'on ne s'attendait pas vraiment à voir en vrai mais plutôt en rêve. Elle la sentait mal cette histoire, et ce sourire eut plutôt tendance à la remettre totalement sur ses gardes, et ses soupçons furent confirmé juste après :

« Yo ! Désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. J'ai tendance à être déstabilisé quand je suis en présence d'une jolie fille. Moi c'est Prompto et toi ? »

« Akisa. » répondit elle un peu sèchement avant de se reprendre (ce n'était pas par ce qu'il avait le profil du séducteur qu'elle devrait se montrer désagréable) « Enchantée » Rajouta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

« Désolé pour la collision, j'étais moi-même en train de rêvasser ce qui n'est pas très responsable quand on est planté au beau milieu du chemin »

Elle s'imagina se faire rouler dessus par un hoover et eut un sourire en coin qui lui fit défroncer les sourcils et prendre une expression un peu moins crispée.

« Je peux t'aider peut être ? Tu ne m'as pas l'air d'être du coin, je me trompe ? »

Elle avisa qu'il commençait à faire sombre et pensa que son départ magistral attendrait le lendemain, elle n'était pas particulièrement rassurée à l'idée de parcourir la route de nuit avec toutes les bestioles et les brigands sans honneur qui trainait dans le coin la nuit.

« Je ne sais pas trop toi mais quitte à discuter au temps le faire à l'intérieur c'est moi qui régale, histoire de me faire pardonner » déclara-t-elle finalement en indiquant le comptoir un peu plus loin.

De toute façon si Rin essayait de lui faire payer quoi que ce soit elle lui renverrait à la figure tout les heures de bénévolat qu'elle avait effectué pour lui depuis les deux dernières années.

* * *

Le mauvais garçon voyait bien qu'il avait mis mal à l'aise la jeune femme, il s'efforça de prendre une attitude plus relax histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Il était le genre d'homme à mettre facilement mal à l'aise la gente féminine en raison de son génialissime et puissant charisme. Pas étonnant que la belle Akisa soit troublée par cette gueule d'ange. Bizarrement, Prompto avait totalement oublié son ancienne vie ou du moins, il l'avait mit temporairement de côté. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter en racontant des craques sur sa vie ? C'est vrai, après tout qui pouvait savoir qui il était vraiment à par lui ? Personne. Il était clair que le playboy pouvait difficilement se faire passer pour un prince comme son pote Noctis mais il pouvait toujours lui parler de soit disant aventures qu'il aurait vécut. Il improviserait le moment venu. Quoiqu'il en soit, il trouverait bien un moyen d'impressionner la belle pour qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras.

La rouquine avait très facilement deviné qu'il n'était pas du coin, enfin si on peut dire ça comme ça vu qu'il ne venait pas de ce monde tout court. Il acquiesça sans rentrer plus dans les détails. Autant éviter la panique générale. Que dirait-elle si elle apprenait ça ? Au secours ! Prompto ne savait pas ce qu'il lui faisait le plus peur : être pris pour un fou ou pour un extraterrestre ? Ni l-un ni l'autre à vrai dire…

Lorsqu'Akisa proposa au blondinet de se joindre à elle pour le dîner, ce dernier ne put refuser. La faim l'avait gagné, en même temps après 10 kms à pied, il y avait de quoi être affamé. En plus c'est elle qui l'invitait, bon ce n'était pas très gentlemen de sa part mais il arrive qu'à certain moment on se retrouve fauché, sans moyen si vous préférez et donc recevoir un repas gratuit n'était pas de refus Vive la galanterie ! Prompto prit les devants en ouvrant la marche. Arrivé à l'intérieur de l'auberge, le jeune homme salua le propriétaire à savoir Rin, puis s'installa au comptoir. Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil dans l'établissement, le punk sortit d'une des poches de son blouson, un paquet de cigarette et un briquet bon marché. Il porta à sa bouche le fin cylindre blanc avant de le laisser se consumer par la flamme de son briquet. Un nuage vaporeux sortit aussitôt de la bouche du garçon qui expirait la substance toxique émanant de sa cigarette. Après avoir fini de se goudronner les poumons, Prompto se tourna vers Akisa, à qui il proposa une cigarette. Elle méritait bien ça après tout.

Alors qu'il tendait son paquet de clopes à la rouquine, le playboy fut interpellé par quelque chose qui était pour le moins étonnant : son regard. En effet, ses yeux n'avaient rien d'ordinaire. Les pupilles en forme de spirale, donnaient l'impression de vouloir vous hypnotiser. En temps normal c'était lui qui jouait les hypnotiseurs avec les filles mais là il était forcé d'admettre qu'il était vaincu :

« Ils sont marrant tes yeux. C'est normal qu'ils soient comme ça ? »

* * *

Nous espérons que vous avez aimé cette première partie ! Le rp étant toujours en cours, il ne sera pas posté en un seul chapitre mais en plusieurs ! Merci de nous avoir lu !


	2. Chapter 2

Evidemment Rin était au comptoir et la regarda s'installer avec un sourire narquois qui lui chauffa les joues mais lorsqu'il avisa le jeune homme derrière elle il eut un air légèrement étonné et elle se fit un devoir de détourner les yeux pour ignorer son regard interrogateur. Qu'il s'interroge ça lui fera les pieds, pensa-t-elle avec dédain. Décidant de le snober pour le moment afin d'éviter de s'énerver pour rien et de se faire humilier par ce type qui retombait toujours sur ces pieds peut importait la situation, elle rejoignit finalement Prompto qui s'était installé au comptoir en prenant garde a tourner ostentatoirement le dos de Rin. C'était puéril et immature, elle l'admettait sans problème, et c'était aussi terriblement satisfaisant pour une quantité d'effort minimum, bref ce qu'on appelait une bonne affaire, de la satisfaction soldé.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel Akisa perdit son regard dans la contemplation du vide, elle laissa vagabonder ses pensées qui se tournèrent automatiquement vers ses parents et elle eut un pincement au cœur. Où étaient-ils maintenant ? Allaient-ils bien ? Elle aimerait avoir au moins cette certitude. Elle était réellement inquiète pour eux, ils étaient grands et l'avaient sauvés elle plus d'une fois, mais elle sentait que quelque chose clochait en ce moment, il y avait cette tension en l'air qui était à peine perceptible mais qui avait envahi le continent entier. Elle n'était même pas sûr que les habitants eux-mêmes soient capable de mettre un mot sur la source de ce malaise…

Elle fut brusquement interrompue dans ses pensées par son voisin de comptoir qui lui tendait un genre de cylindre étrange qui sentait bizarre lui-même en ayant glissé un entre ses lèvres en en ayant allumé l'extrémité. Elle cligna des yeux en dévisageant le curieux objet et se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'amusait à bruler de la Bocca volontairement alors qu'il n'était visiblement pas sous l'emprise d'un sort de Silence.

« Hum merci mais je passe… »

Elle était sincèrement intriguée. A l'odeur ça ne sentait absolument pas comme la Bocca, elle percevait un soupçon du parfum du cambouis et du charbon en train de bruler. En fait, ça lui rappelait un peu l'odeur du temple de Djose depuis qu'il avait été envahi par les Pro Makinas. Elle pensa avec un sourire lointain au son des bricolages al bedh, à l'atmosphère électrique et aux vas et viens permanents. Elle leur filait souvent un coup de main notamment pour tout ce qui était mécanisme articulaire, et parfois elle allait faire un tour dans le désert de Bikanel pour faire des fouilles, ce qui lui permettait de renouer avec son enfance. Avec ses parents ils vivaient dans le petit village portuaire de Djose, que l'on oubliait souvent a cause du temple qui drainait toute l'attention. Et pourtant c'était un village très avantageusement placé, puisqu'il se trouvait à l'embouchure du Selenos et la mer, ils contrôlaient tous les va et viens maritime et fluviaux. C'était un petit village magnifique, tellement proche de la nature, de la mer, sculpté dans une galerie de roche à même la falaise… Elle soupira et tenta de se secouer, la nostalgie ne la mènerait à rien, il lui fallait agir si elle voulait protéger ce qu'elle avait !

Elle avisa alors le silence de Prompto qui la dévisageait d'un air concentré et un peu surpris :

« Ils sont marrant tes yeux. C'est normal qu'ils soient comme ça ? »

Elle accusa le coup en ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que d'ouvrir dans les yeux et la bouche avant de voir rouge. Son visage se métamorphosa alors et elle pris une expression froide et insensible, qu'elle appelait familièrement son « masque du guerrier » et qu'elle avait édifié après le naufrage, quand elle avait du vivre plusieurs mois au comptoir de Mi'hen à se faire dévisager haineusement par les croyants de Yevon.

« Tu as un problème avec mes yeux, Prompto, ou bien seulement avec la signification sous-jacente qu'ils impliquent ? » Demanda-t-elle froidement en articulant soigneusement chaque mot pour ne pas bégayer sous l'effet de la colère qui bouillonnait en elle et faisait, sans qu'elle le sache, luire ses yeux d'un éclat sauvage et agressif.

Elle sentit du mouvement derrière et Rin déposa bruyamment deux assiettes en face d'eux avec un grand sourire chaleureux qui contrastait avec sa propre fureur glacé.

« Lymsa due badeda Akisa, za ciec cin xi'em h'o yjyed yiliha symela tyhc cac sudc, nakynta ma em y m'yen cehlànasahd lineaiq. (Calme toi petite Akisa, je suis sûr qu'il n'y avait aucune malice dans ses mots, regarde le il à l'air sincèrement curieux.) » Lui dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il fallait désamorcer la situation au plus vite pour l'avoir vue, il y a seulement deux ans, se jeter sur un type deux fois plus grand qu'elle et le mettre au tapis à grand renfort de coup violent et furieux, cela par ce que le dit type avait eu le malheur de faire une légère remarque sur ce qu'il pensait des al bedh et de leur « yeux bizarre ». Le pauvre n'avait pas compris ce qui lui tombait dessus : une furie rousse armée en tout et pour tout de la figurine en bois de chocobo posé sur le comptoir et d'émotions trop longtemps réprimé.  
Peut de gens comprenait à quel point elle en avait souffert, combien ce que pensait les gens lui tenait à coeur et combien ce coeur était fragile et en équilibre instable. Mais Rin le comprenait, il le comprenait d'autant mieux que c'était lui qui en avait ramassé les morceaux durant les mois suivant le naufrage...

« Yr jnyesahd !?(Ah vraiment ?) » s'écria-elle en fulminant.

« Vraiment ? » Répéta-t-elle en langue commune en reprenant un peu son calme et en fixant le jeune homme d'un air suspicieux, tous ses muscles tendus comme des cordes comme si elle n'avait pas encore décoléré et que si ses prochains mots ne lui plaisaient pas elle lui bondirait dessus pour lui « exprimer son point de vue ».

* * *

Prompto avait un don particulier pour irriter les gens. Pourtant il ne le faisait pas exprès. A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase, qu'Akisa rentrait dans une colère noire. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, mais bizarrement, ce soudain changement de personnalité amusait le garçon qui ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en voyant la rouquine s'emporter. Il avait visiblement touché un point sensible de sa personne. Il aurait été amusant de la taquiner encore un peu mais elle allait finir par vraiment le prendre mal et lui par se prendre une rouste. Ne connaissant pas les limites de la jeune femme, Prompto préférait ne rien dire, du moins pour l'instant afin d'épargner d'éventuels coups sur son visage angélique. Mais très vite il déchanta. Exclu d'une conversation entre le propriétaire des lieux et Akia, ces deux derniers parlaient une langue étrangère à la sienne. Pas besoin d'être devin pour deviner de qui ils parlaient. Il savait bien qu'il était au centre de leur conversation et vu la tête que tirait Akisa, ce n'était pas pour en dire du bien :

« Hey, ce n'est pas très cool de parler sur les gens dans une autre langue, n'est-ce pas monsieur ? Vous êtes l'ainé, vous devriez montrer l'exemple non ? »

Le rebelle avait dit ça sans méchanceté, il souhaitait juste comprendre où était le mal afin de pouvoir crever l'abcès. Mais il y a une chose qu'il avait compris concernant Akisa et sans avoir besoin de déchiffrer cette langue étrange : Il devait y aller avec des pincettes au risque de se faire mordre par cette lionne enragée. Elle avait beau être mignonne elle n'en restait pas moins étrange. Si bien qu'il jugeait nécessaire de recueillir des informations concernant la jeune lionne auprès de l'aîné :

« Dites-moi. Elle est toujours comme ça ou c'est juste moi qui la met dans une colère noire ? »

Prompto parlait avec amusement. Pas une seule fois sa voix n'avait tremblé ou bafouillé. En voilà un qui n'avait peur de rien ou presque ! Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'était pas impressionné par Akisa et faisait en sorte de lui montrer :

« Tu ne devrai pas t'énerver comme-ça. Lorsque tu fronces les sourcils, tu as une vilaine ride qui apparait. Ce n'est pas très beau… Il ne faudrait pas gâcher un si beau visage à cause de quelques paroles mal interprétées. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Même si cela ne se voyait pas au premier abord, Prompto était le genre d'homme à s'emporter facilement. Autant vous dire qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui chercher des noises au risque de se faire bombarder par le blond. Un blond qui contre toute attente ressemblait étrangement à cette rouquine folle furieuse. Même si pour l'instant cela ne se voyait pas tellement…

Sa cigarette étant terminée, Prompto pouvait enfin entamer l'assiette de nourriture que lui avait donné le propriétaire des lieux. Celle-ci regorgeait de nourriture non-identifiée et dont Prompto avait du mal à savoir si c'était comestible ou pas. Après un moment d'hésitation, il prit une portion et ingurgita le tout dans sa bouche avant de l'avaler sans prendre le temps de savourer la nourriture. Son visage le trahissait, montrant clairement son dégout pour ce qu'il venait d'avaler. Le gout était tellement fort en bouche qu'il était persuadé que celui-ci resterait jusqu'à noël, si ce n'est plus ! Ce n'est pas avec ce genre de nourriture qu'il allait prendre du poids, lui qui était si svelte… Il cachait son visage pour éviter une énième soufflante auprès d'Akisa qui semblait à l'affût du moindre écart de la part du blondinet. Malheureusement pour lui, tabac et nourriture plus que suspecte ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Si bien qu'après avoir mit une troisième bouchée dans sa bouche, une étrange sensation de nausée commençait à lui venir, l'obligeant à quitter les lieux pour prendre l'air, avant de tout rendre à quelques mètres de l'habitation :

« Mon dieu, cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis ma cuite à la dernière soirée du vieux de mon pote Noct' ! » dit-il en faisant la grimace tout en essuyant sa bouche.

* * *

Akisa guettait, sur le qui-vive, la moindre réaction du jeune homme blond, les griffes sorties et c'est à peine si elle ne montrait pas les dents en grognant tous ses poils se hérissèrent lorsqu'il daigna répondre avec flegme en ne trouvant rien de mieux à faire que de les provoquer ! Elle s'apprêtait à répondre âprement quand elle avisa le regard hautement agacé de Rin, qui la dévisageait froidement malgré son habituelle expression chaleureuse qu'elle nommait dans sa tête « la tête du vendeur » devant le reproche muet qu'il lui faisait elle rentra la tête dans les épaules et se mis a regarder ses pieds, mal à l'aise, tandis qu'il s'exclamait :

« Vous avez raison, où sont passées mes manières ! Toute mes excuses, mais quand cette petite monte sur ses grands béhémots elle oublie tous sens commun et seul le son de la langue natale parvient à se frayer un chemin vers sa raison ! »

Elle encaissa le coup sans rien dire, continuant de fixer le sol tandis que la colère laissait peut à peu place à un grand honte de s'être emportée, encore. D'avoir mis Rin dans l'embarras dans sa propre maison, encore. Comme toujours, alors que sa rage refluait après l'avoir aveuglée, elle se sentit submergé par une immense lassitude teinté de déprime, qui lui donnait l'air de la moins que rien, de la minable qu'elle était. 19 ans et toujours pas le moindre contrôle sur son caractère de gamine capricieuse. Finalement elle méritait bien son surnom d'assantaica, autrement dit d'emmerdeuse.

« Ne faites pas attention à elle, elle manque encore grandement de maturité, et il lui reste un long chemin avant de se comporter dignement » Continua impitoyablement Rin sur un ton guilleret. « Maintenant si vous m'excusez, j'ai du travail »

Le gérant s'en alla, laissant de ce fait les deux jeunes gens se débrouiller entre eux il voulait bien être le parrain d'Akisa, mais il n'allait certainement pas s'amuser à combler les lacunes que ses parents avaient laissé dans son éducation et surtout il n'allait pas la ménagé juste par ce qu'elle avait vécu quelques pénibles épisodes. Il était grand temps qu'elle apprenne à vivre avec et aller de l'avant.

« Tu ne devrai pas t'énerver comme-ça. Lorsque tu fronces les sourcils, tu as une vilaine ride qui apparait. Ce n'est pas très beau… Il ne faudrait pas gâcher un si beau visage à cause de quelques paroles mal interprétées. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Elle resta silencieuse avec un air maussade. Après tout après la crise qu'elle venait de lui faire il pouvait bien se moquer d'elle, elle le méritait amplement. Elle se rassit sagement sur son tabouret et fixa l'assiette en face d'elle en se triturant les mains comme elle le faisait quand elle ne savait pas quoi faire. De temps en temps elle lui jetait des regards en coin mais son esprit était totalement vide et elle ne trouvait pas comment arranger la situation, ayant toujours eu du mal à prononcer des excuses car elle trouvait les mots trop faibles dans ce genre de situation. D'autant plus qu'elle ne le connaissait strictement pas, et qu'elle l'avait invité à partager son dîner pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir percuté, et finalement elle se retrouvait à lui dévoiler le pire côté de sa personnalité ! Soudain elle se mit à réfléchir. L'avait-elle emmené ici juste par civisme ? Généralement elle avait tendance à s'éclipser très rapidement dans ce genre de situation, elle n'était pas à l'aise avec les étrangers, et se dissimulait souvent derrière son statut d'al bedh pour faire celle qui ne comprend pas et avoir la paix. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Peut-être par ce qu'il avait vraiment l'air perdu et que ça avait trouvé un écho lointain dans son cœur.

Brusquement, il se leva et se précipita dehors sous son regard ébahi. Bon ok, elle avait été désagréable et incorrect mais de là à ce qu'il s'enfui en courant quand même … Inquiète elle attendit quelque minutes avant de le suivre à l'extérieur. L'air frais de la nuit lui fit du bien, et la vue de la voute céleste constellé d'étoile fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite. Peu importait qu'elle soit à Mi hen et plus à Bikanel, le ciel restait le même…

Elle avisa un peu plus loin Prompto qui n'avait pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme. Elle resta quelques instant hésitante entre faire comme si elle n'avait rien vue ou aller à sa rencontre et opta finalement pour la dernière option, et s'il lui criait dessus et bien elle l'aurait mérité…

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas empiéter dans son espace vital pour le moment, vue la teinte qu'avait pris son visage, mais plutôt que de rester là les bras ballant elle avança de quelque pas et leva la tête pour observer le ciel. Puis elle prit une grande inspiration et, sans vraiment savoir s'il l'écoutait, elle commença à parler :

« Il y a trois ans, le croiseur sur lequel j'avais embarqué a fait naufrage. Il y avait une tempête terrible et… et c'est alors que Sin est apparu et nous a balayé d'une simple pichenette, enfin , coup de nageoire serait plus exacte… Quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais échoué quelque part un peu plus vers Luca, sur la côte rocheuse où personne ne va jamais. Je suis la seule à… enfin disons que j'étais toute seule… Il m'a fallu presque deux jours pour atteindre cet endroit. »

Elle se perdit dans la contemplation du ciel, le même qu'à cette époque, et eut un sourire douloureux, comme chaque fois qu'elle pensait à toute cette souffrance, aux pertes qu'avait engendré Sin et Yevon…

« Rin m'a hébergé, il m'a donné la matière pour me reconstruire petit bout par petit bout il faut dire qu'à l'époque j'étais juste la petite fille de ses parents, je n'avais rien connu d'autre que le désert de Bikanel et je n'avais jamais eu à affronter la réalité aussi durement. Je n'avais jamais eu a affronter le regard des autres… de ceux qui n'étaient pas al bedh je veux dire, des gens comme toi, des gens avec des yeux normaux… Tu sais comment étaient les gens il y a trois ans… être un al bedh était presque une hérésie en soit et …. Et je l'ai assez mal vécu. Je … être une paria, alors que nous aussi, les al bedh, avons souffert… bref, j'ai finit par développer la vilaine habitude de contrattaquer à leur mépris et leurs insulte par la violence, et je suis toujours un peu trop sensible sur ce point. Ce n'était pas contre toi, vraiment… c'est comme Rin l'a dit, je suis juste encore trop immature et réactive, une gamine capricieuse quoi ! »

Elle se retourna vers lui avec un sourire forcé qui dissimulait sa nostalgie.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'un mauvais bougre, je dirai même que je t'aime bien alors … aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraitre vue qu'on s'est rencontré y'a pas une heure ! » termina-t-elle alors que son sourire devenait espiègle.

* * *

Contre toute attente, Akisa semblait vouloir faire la paix avec le rebelle. Cela l'étonnait un peu mais après tout pourquoi pas ? Après tout, c'était elle qui avait commencé, enfin… Quoiqu'il en soit, Prompto était disposer à discuté avec la rouquine même si à cet instant précis il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Mais l'air frais avait redonné un peu de couleur à son visage angélique. Ce n'était toujours pas la grande forme mais il avait vu pire. Après s'être essuyé la bouche, le blondinet écouta attentivement ce que la jeune femme avait à lui dire. Et contre toute attente, les paroles de la jeune femme furent bien plus poignantes qu'il ne le pensait. Akisa commençait à se confier, expliquant la sombre histoire qui entourait sa vie. La disparition de ses parents, son arrivée à Luca et comment Rin l'avait recueilli.

Il comprenait enfin pourquoi elle avait si mal pris les paroles qu'il avait eu à son égard et s'en voulait un peu d'avoir fait ressortir de vieux fantômes du passé. Des souvenirs chers à son cœur. Cela ne dérangeait pas Prompto qu'Akisa se confie à lui mais il n'était pas le genre d'homme à trouver les mots justes et il l'avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises depuis leur rencontre. Quel maladroit faisait-il…

Prompto aussi n'avait pas eu la vie facile, mais préférait le cacher aux yeux des autres en jouant le fier même si en réalité il avait beaucoup souffert. Encore aujourd'hui il y a certaine chose qu'il n'accepte pas, notamment la différence qu'il y a entre lui, le garçon des rues et ses amis, les gosses de riches… Il fut livré à lui-même très jeune. Son père ayant mis les voiles en l'abandonnant lui et sa mère. Cette dernière étant malade, elle ne tarda, pas elle aussi, à quitter le jeune garçon, pour gagner un monde manquant cruellement de vie. Même si au début il accusa le coup, le garçon des rues finit par accepter et se relever. Marchant droit devant lui sans jamais regarder en arrière, voilà le but qu'il s'était donné. Encore aujourd'hui il continue de penser ainsi même si parfois il aimerait rien qu'une foi replonger dans ses souvenirs passés pour pouvoir retrouver sa mère disparue.

Aujourd'hui, le rebelle menait une vie de fugitif après avoir commis un acte inavouable mais pouvait-il en parler à Akisa ? Non elle prendrait certainement peur et puis il ne la connaissait pas suffisamment assez pour lui faire confiance et lui révéler son secret. Mais il pouvait l'aider elle :

« Tu sais Aki, tu n'es pas obligée de t'excuser. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais le faire. Je n'aurai pas du jouer avec tes nerfs comme ça. Je suis désolé pour toi et pour tes parents… »

* * *

Voila voila la suite ! Même si il n'y a pas eu foule pour la réclamer ! (je sens une touche d'amertume dans ma voix :O... noooon je me fait des idées ! xD )

Quoi qu'il en soit la suite mettra beaucoup de temps a arriver vue qu'on n'a pas encore finit le rp~


End file.
